Un Nuevo Jedi
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Un antiguo exsith llega por casualidad al planeta Tierra a ayudar a unos tres aprendices de Magos... Crossover[SWHP]
1. Desde mi hogar en Naboo

Fic: Un Nuevo Jedi (Crossover entre Harry Potter y Star Wars) por Leia Amidala Skywalker Naberrie.

(Nota de la Autora: Contiene spoilers del 7mo libro, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Si no quiere enterarse, NO SIGA LEYENDO!)

Resumen: Este fan-fiction se trata de una serie de sucesos extraños de diversos personajes de otros universos, es como la visión del 7mo libro y de cómo ven la batalla final... Nació despues de escuchar las siguientes canciones: Missing, Bring to me life y Before The Dawn de Evanescence, It´s been a while de Staind, Aerials de System Of A Down y Crawling de Linkin Park. Sólo léanlo y dejen reviews

Para aclarar algunos datos:

-En el episodio III, cuando se supone que Luke y Leia nacen, esta transcurriendo en el año 20 ABY (Antes de la Batalla de Yavin). 

-El año 1980, donde se supone que nace Harry, en la línea de tiempo de Star Wars está transcurriendo el año 10 ABY, es decir, Harry tiene diez años menos que Luke y Leia.

-La historia está ambientada en el año 6 DBY (Después de la Batalla de Yavin. Dos años después de la derrota del Imperio Galáctico de Palpatine en Endor). Anakin Skywalker tenía 46 años en este fic.

1.- Desde mi hogar en Naboo...

Desde el hermoso planeta Naboo, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules de unos casi cincuenta y seis años se apoyaba pesadamente en el marco de una gran ventana de su casa. Meditaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos veinte años atrás... a lo más unos veinticinco en Mustafar. Sabía que podría haber muerto hace unos pocos años atrás en la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte y que de no ser por su hijo, no estaría contando esta historia.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, se encontró con todo el horror que le había infringido a los que más amaba, especialmente a la mujer que más amaba por seguir el consejo de alguien que decía ser "su amigo". Ahora, desde la belleza de la ciudad de Theed, la ciudad natal de su mujer, Padmé Amidala, contemplaba todo desde una inusual lejanía, como si quisiera que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero no, el destino le había jugado otra jugarreta que jamás habría deseado. Anakin Skywalker deseó alguna vez que sus desgracias fueran como una partícula de arena de Tatooine, algo insignificante que el viento pudiera llevarse muy lejos.

Ahora, no había de que lamentarse, el daño estaba hecho y era irreversible. Aunque hubiera cometido muchos errores (Y algunos eran realmente gravísimos), ahora sólo debía tratar de enmendar un poco su futuro. Recién salido de una terapia para regenerar sus tejidos y para que le quitaran sus implantes de cyborg, Anakin parecía resuelto a llevar a cabo una dura misión: Sepultar -Y de una buena vez- a Darth Vader. Darth Vader murió en la Estrella de la Muerte, pero Anakin Skywalker seguía vivo. No sería fácil, pero no era imposible para él. Después de todo, las cosas parecían mejorar. Su hijo, Luke, parecía haber convencido a su hermana de que había cambiado, pese a la reticencia de ella.

--------------Flashback--------------

Luke Skywalker estaba como siempre, pensando y meditando sobre la Fuerza. Pensaba acerca del caso casi particular de su padre, cuando su hermana Leia irrumpió en el patio del antiguo Palacio Imperial, sacándolo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces, Luke? -Preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa y con deseo de entablar conversación.

-Pensaba -contestó lacónicamente Luke.

-¿Pero en qué? -Volvió a preguntar la princesa.

-En mi padre -Respondió el Jedi-, en realidad, en nuestro padre.

-Oh -Dijo Leia en un claro gesto de disgusto -. Realmente yo no sé que tantas vueltas le das al asunto. Por mi parte ya lo tengo todo claro. Algún día puede que le perdone, pero ahora no.

-Lo que quería decir era de cómo el lado oscuro resulta tentador en momentos de desesperación. -Se explicó Luke- Mi padre me contó su historia y Ben me la corroboró.

-¿Te la contó? -Preguntó Leia con un dejo de interés y rápidamente añadió- ¿No podrías contármela? Al fin y al cabo tengo derecho a saber quien es mi...

-...Verdadero padre -agregó Luke y luego miró fijamente a los ojos a Leia- Lo que debes saber es que la infancia de nuestro padre fue verdaderamente dura. Él, al igual que yo se crió en Tatooine, pero como un esclavo, ya que su madre era una pobre mujer. Por lo menos yo fui libre. Papá trabajó hasta los nueve años bajo un comerciante de chatarra toydariano llamado Watto. Hasta que un día recibió una visita de un Maestro Jedi que venía del planeta Naboo. Con él, venía mamá, Ben, las doncellas de mamá y par de guardias de la Guardia Real de Naboo...

-¿Estaba mamá¿Y Ben Kenobi? -Preguntó Leia con más interés que al principio y sin poder contenerse siguió preguntando- Además dijiste doncellas... ¿Mamá era algo importante, verdad?

-Estaban todos ellos -respondió Luke- Y si, mamá era una especie de reina adolescente del planeta Naboo. Era algo parecido al cargo que ocupaba tu padre adoptivo en Alderaan. Como te iba diciendo, ella había viajado desde Theed, capital de Naboo, hasta Coruscant por un problema puntual con la Federación de Comercio, hace ya unos casi cuarenta años. Pero la nave en la que viajaban había sufrido un desperfecto y tuvieron que aterrizar en Tatooine. Allí, mamá, un gungan llamado Jar-Jar Binks y Qui-Gon Jinn, que era el Maestro Jedi que visitó a papá, se dirigieron a la tienda de Watto, para comprar los repuestos de la nave. Allí papá vio por primera vez a mamá. Él me dijo que ella era tan hermosa como un ángel y que tú eras una fiel réplica de ella. -Leia no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa- Luego de conocer al Maestro Jedi, papá se embarcó en lo que sería la aventura de su vida: la de ser un Jedi. Pero aquella decisión tuvo un costo insospechado, y era tener que dejar a su madre en Tatooine. Quizás no se imaginó que sería la última vez que la vería con vida.

-Espera un momento, yo también me he sentido así -Dijo Leia en voz muy baja. Luke abrió más sus ojos- Cuando dejé Alderaan, como que sabía que no volvería otra vez allá. Yo, a lo más esperaba que me mataran pero... ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Es una pena -se limitó a decir Luke y luego continuó la historia- Como te iba diciendo, él dejó a su madre en Tatooine y diez años después, recibió una premonición de la Fuerza: Era su madre siendo asesinada y torturada por los moradores de las arenas. Él estaba en Naboo cuando la recibió. Así que inmediatamente partió rumbo a Tatooine y se encontró con Watto. Watto le había dicho que la había vendido a un al señor Cliegg Lars, que era el padre de mi tío Owen. Watto le aprovechó de decirle también que no sabía nada del paradero de la mamá de papá. Papá viajó hasta la casa de los Lars y al ver que no estaba, se dirigió hacia donde viven los moradores de las arenas. Allí encontró a su madre. La vio morir. Luego hizo algo que marcaría su paso al lado oscuro: Asesinó a hombres, mujeres y niños. Los mató a todos. Poco tiempo después se casó en secreto con mamá. Luego, otra prueba azotaría a papá: la inminente muerte de mamá. Él me dijo que había visto que mamá moría dándonos a luz a mí y a ti, lo que realmente ocurrió. Entonces aquí aparece, la figura de Sidious...

-Ese... miserable -dijo Leia con desprecio- ¿Fue ese miserable el que hizo pasar al lado oscuro a... a.. a papá? -finalizó ella con un poco de dificultad al pronunciar la última frase.

-Sí, así es -respondió Luke con pesar. Respiró hondo y luego continuó- Para que te hagas una idea de lo que le pasaba, es como si tu tuvieras visiones de la Fuerza y vieras morir a Han. Como es lógico, tu harías algo para evitarlo.

-Es una lástima. Por supuesto que haría algo para que no muriera. Yo creo que no lo habría soportado -dijo escuetamente la princesa- Sinceramente, creo que no podría vivir sin el arsenal de tonterías y bromas que siempre dice Han.

-Y eso fue lo que le pasó a papá. No fue capaz de soportar la presión y fue confiando cada vez más en Sidious. Cuando Obi-Wan se dio cuenta que mi padre había sido pervertido por el lado oscuro, decidió ir a confrontarlo al planeta Mustafar. Mi madre se había metido secretamente en la nave de Ben. Ella le lloró, le suplicó que volviera con ella y el se negó. Finalmente la acusó de traidora y -sin querer, a mi juicio- la mató accidentalmente ahorcándola con la fuerza. Luego papá y Ben entraron en una lucha de sables de luz. Papá perdió el duelo y cayó a la lava. Ben llevó a mamá hasta un asteroide, Polis Massa, en donde ella murió al darnos a luz. Allí también estaba tu padre adoptivo, Bail Organa. De allí te llevaron a Alderaan. A mí me llevaron hasta Tatooine con mi tío Owen y mi tía Beru, por que se había decidido que nos criáramos por separado para la seguridad de los dos. Y el resto de la historia ya te la sabes, Darth Vader, Sidious, el Imperio y todo lo demás -finalizó Luke.

Anakin, ya salido de su estado de meditación, se volteó hacia la pared más cercana. En una mesilla habían unas fotos animadas. Un buen favor de un buen amigo que conocería en una guerra pasada, una guerra, que de haber continuado, habría acabado con todo. Una era de Padmé, ella salía sonriendo, pero en sus ojos salía un atisbo de tristeza. A pesar de eso, era igual de hermosa como la primera vez que la vio en la tienda de Watto.

Otra era de su madre. Una de las tantas que encontró en un pequeño viaje a la vieja casa de Mos Espá, en Tatooine. Allí salía con ella. Ella y su infinita calidez y cariño. Él estaba al lado abrazando a su madre, cuando todavía era un niño y no sabía nada sobre la Fuerza, el lado oscuro o el de la luz; cuando todavía no se imaginaba quien sería Darth Vader.

En otra fotografía, estaban sus hijos. Los gemelos Luke y Leia Skywalker. Daba la impresión de que hubieran estado bromeando, pues se les veia muy felices. Leia era el vivo retrato de su Padmé. Era tan bella como su madre, tenía los mismos ojos castaños y el mismo pelo oscuro. También, al igual que su Padmé, sentía un fuerte interés por la política, además de tener un fuerte carácter Skywalker. En cambio Luke era una réplica de él mismo. Era rubio, de ojos azules y al igual que el, era muy poderoso en la Fuerza. Ahora y gracias a la acción de Obi-Wan y el maestro Yoda, era todo un Jedi. Luke también era muy parecido a su madre. Era muy decidido y muy conciliador, al igual que su querida y adorada esposa.

En otra estaban sus nietos, los cuatro.(N/A: Ben Jr tiene casi la misma edad del pequeño Anakin en este fic. Ya que nace un poco despues de la guerra). Estaban los gemelos Jacen y Jaina, que eran los hijos mayores de su hija Leia. Jaina era morena como Leia y le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la mecánica y las naves, sería una gran piloto. Jacen, un poco más regordete que su hermana y por cinco minutos menor, era casi idéntico a ella, la única diferencia era que él era un chico. A Jacen le encantaban los animales y las plantas, tenía un gran don para comunicarse con los seres vivos. No parecía gustarle el ejercicio físico. Al lado de los gemelos, estaba el pequeño Anakin, con sus grandes e inquisidores ojos de color azul gélido. Los mismos ojos azules que tenía él. Anakin Skywalker estaba realmente impresionado de la facilidad con la que el pequeño Anakin Solo era capaz desde montar y desmontar a C3PO cada vez que podía y hasta habría sido un gran corredor de carreras de Pod, quizás hasta habría sido campeón. Y luego quedaba Ben, el pelirrojo hijo de Luke. El chico era decidido y estaba destinado a ser un gran Jedi como su padre y él mismo de no haber decidido tomar el lado oscuro. Aunque debía admitir que el chico era un poco bravucón y sarcástico, ya que lo había heredado de su madre, la ahora Maestra Jedi Mara Jade. Pero, a fin de cuentas, Ben Skywalker era un buen chico.

Volviendo al tema inicial, la guerra que azotó al planeta Tierra hace ya mucho tiempo, podría no sólo haberse tomado el planeta de la Vía Láctea y todo sus planetas y sistemas, sino que también podría tomarse otros sistemas y millones de planetas, partiendo por los más importantes, Coruscant, Corellia o Chandrila hasta terminar con planetas más insignificantes como su amado Naboo. Todo por culpa de un mago oscuro. Ni siquiera era un sith para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Era un repugnante tipo.

En ese viaje hacia el planeta Tierra, mientras luchaba en la guerra, conoció a un muchacho muy poderoso en la Fuerza del que se hizo amigo...

Próximo Capítulo: Un Jedi perdido.

Adelanto: El planeta Tierra está en guerra. Las guerras entre los magos han dejado una huella imborrable en la comunidad en un lugar llamado Gran Bretaña. Mientras tanto, Anakin Skywalker trata de recordar como llegó al planeta Tierra hasta que un grupo de tres jóvenes magos -dos chicos, un pelirrojo, un chico moreno y una muchacha castaña- lo encuentran y lo tratan de ayudar, aparte de averiguar quien es, si es mago o mortífago y que es ser Jedi.

Gracias por leer este fic. Dejen varios reviews, please y yo les dejaré más capítulos. Las sugerencias para este fic siempre serán bienvenidas a mi mail. Es 


	2. Un Jedi Perdido

2.- Un Jedi perdido.

Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo lo concebí cuando me puse a escuchar Missing de Evanescence. Espero que les guste. Besos a todos. Que la Fuerza les Acompañe.

Diez años antes del capítulo anterior.

Anakin Skywalker estaba tendido en el frío suelo de nieve, un poco aturdido. No se acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta un lugar que ni conocía. Lo más raro era es que ni siquiera había una nave en la que pudiera haber llegado. Con lo único que andaba era con su fiel sable de Luz. Se preguntaba en donde se encontraría, por que desde luego que no estaba ni en Naboo, Coruscant o en el peor de los casos Tatooine. Pero nada. A pesar de todo, sabía que estaba en un lugar extraño, pero también sabía que la fuerza lo acompañaba. Pero la fuerza parecía susurrarle:

_-Harás grandes cosas en este planeta, cosas que ni te imaginas. Conocerás a otro Elegido. Debes quedarte aquí._

Anakin captó el mensaje que le trasmitía la fuerza y se puso en pie tratando de entender lo que pasaba. ¿Quedarse en un planeta que no conocía?. Pero daba lo mismo. Si la fuerza lo había puesto en el lugar y momento exacto, era por algo. Pero ya se preocuparía por esas cosas. Tarde o temprano ocurrirían. Decidió dar un par de vueltas hasta que cayera la noche.

La luna iluminaba en lo alto cuando Anakin Skywalker sintió que estaba cansado. Después de haberse comido un par de frutas silvestres de unos arboles y unos peces que encontró en un río cercano. Después de dar un par de zancadas, Anakin encontró un árbol lo suficientemente ancho como para apoyar la espalda para dormir. Pensando inconscientemente en su querida Padmé y sujetando fuertemente el sable de Luz, Anakin se durmió.

Un poco más lejos que Anakin, en una tienda mágica para acampar, se encontraban tres muchachos, dos chicos y una chica que escapaban del régimen opresor que imperaba en este lugar. Uno era un pelirrojo de nariz larga y ojos azules. Era un chico sangre limpia, pero era amigo de los mestizos y los sangre sucia. La chica era una castaña de dientes largos y ojos marrones. Era una chica muy inteligente y muy hábil con la magia. Pero era una sangre sucia, es decir, una hija de muggles (no-magos) y eso era un crimen que sólo se pagaba con la muerte en el nuevo régimen. El otro chico, el más importante, no pasaba inadvertido. Era bajo, escuálido, de pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes. Era un mestizo ya que su madre era una sangre sucia y su padre era un hombre de sangre limpia. Era el Indeseable #1 en el nuevo régimen, que cada vez se iba apoderando de más territorios. Los adherentes al régimen sangre limpia, decían que no estarían tranquilos hasta dominar el mundo y la galaxia, para liberarla del virus que significan los sangre sucia y los muggles. Esta vez al chico de los ojos verdes le tocaba montar guardia, por si se acercaba algún sospechoso que intentara hacerles daño.

Mientras el chico avanzaba con una mezcla de cautela y estar bajo alerta, entre la oscuridad de la noche, no se había percatado que allí, en un árbol cercano, había un hombre rubio que trataba de dormir. Hasta que de repente...

-¡Ayyy! -dijo el chico de pelo negro cuando se tropezó, en voz baja, por precaución.- Seguramente fue una piedra o algo por el estilo -dijo para sí.

Anakin Skywalker, que hasta ese minuto dormía plácidamente en el tronco del árbol, se despertó algo sobresaltado por que creyó que algo le había caído encima de los tobillos. También sintió un estremecimiento en la fuerza. Como que si alguien tuviera un gran poder en la fuerza. Quizás los golpes en los tobillos no eran nada comparado con el estremecimiento. Cuando Anakin logró despertar y logró ver al chico, y sin mediar más explicación, el chico lo apuntó con su varita y exclamó:

-¡Muéstrate!

Anakin, como un autómata, abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

-Soy Anakin Skywalker, Caballero Jedi de cuarenta y seis años y miembro de la Nueva Orden Jedi, antes conocido como el Sith Lord Darth Vader. Antiguo aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious. Anteriormente discípulo y ex-padawan Jedi de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maestro Jedi. Fui llamado "El Elegido". Originario de Mos Espa, Tatooine. Hijo de Shmi Skywalker, esclava tatooiniana y procreado mediante la fuerza. No tengo padre. Redimido del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Viudo de Padmé Naberrie, ex-senadora del planeta Naboo en el antiguo Senado Galáctico y padre de dos hijos gemelos Jedi llamados Luke Anakin, maestro Jedi y Leia Amidala, ministra de estado de la Nueva República. Antiguo campeón de carreras de Pod en Mos Eisley, Tatooine.

Luego de eso, Anakin pareció recobrar un poco el sentido y el conocimiento.

En Coruscant, a una galaxia entera alejada del planeta Tierra, cerca de la medianoche, Luke Skywalker buscaba a su padre. Había recorrido todo el templo Jedi de Atun en busca de su presencia por que presentía algo. Se tentó de ir a preguntarle a su hermana si acaso lo había visto, pero nada. Lo más seguro era que le contestara que no tenía idea del paradero de Anakin y que la cortara con el temita de ir detrás de Anakin. Luke, preocupado, se sentó un rato y se calmó un poco. Trató de hacer la conexión de su mente con la de su padre. Anakin Skywalker estaba bien, pero en peligro inminente. No sabía en donde estaba, en que planeta exacto estaba su padre.

Anakin, después de recobrar el conocimiento, estaba sorprendido de la manera en la que el chico había reaccionado, después de todo no iba a hacerle daño. Lo que le llamó la atención era que el muchacho pelinegro era muy poderoso en la fuerza. Pero aún así, Anakin decidió desenfundar el sable de Luz. Le oyó susurrar:

-No eres un mortífago, al fin y al cabo -dijo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Anakin en voz bastante audible.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ya sé que soy lo bastante odiado como para que me quieran m...

-No te ataqué, sólo quería saber si eras un mortífago o un mercenario -lo cortó el chico.- y podrías apagar eso -dijo dirigiéndose a la espada- . No tengo ningún interés en atacarte, si eso es lo que crees. Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú? No alcancé a escucharte bien.

Anakin observó por un largo rato al chico a través de sus ojos azules. ¿Cómo había averiguado lo que acababa de decir?. Justamente estaba alerta por si es que se le ocurría atacarle... Aún así obedeció al muchacho y apagó el sable de Luz.

-No me oíste bien ¿eh? -dijo Anakin con sarcasmo mientras apagaba su sable de Luz- ¿Y que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido un mortífago?. Pero eso no importa ahora. Voy a responder a tu pregunta. Soy Anakin Skywalker, un Jedi. Ahora, soy yo el que quiere saber quien eres tú.

-Si tanto te importa... bien te lo diré, aunque a estas alturas ya seré lo bastante famoso como para no decírtelo -suspiró. De alguna u otra manera el tipo no le inspiraba desconfianza-. Me llamo Harry Potter.

Proximo Capítulo: Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Adelanto: En este capitulo, hay un pequeño secreto sobre la herencia Jedi de uno de los principales personajes de Harry Potter… ¿Quién será? Descubralo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
